


Most Wonderful Time

by EmmaOverland



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Many other characters - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaOverland/pseuds/EmmaOverland
Summary: It's that time of year again and magical Christmas moments are just around the corner. But what happens when Jack meet Hiccup for the first time? Is Christmas love in the air?





	1. Chapter One

It was December, the air was crisp and getting colder. They were calling for snow and Elsa’d given Jack a smug grin over her shoulder when they’d heard about it. He couldn’t help but return the expression as they worked tirelessly in the small coffee shop.

“So when do I get to meet your mystery woman?” Jack prompted with a curious tilt of his head.

The platinum blonde hummed thoughtfully before glancing toward the calendar. “She’s flying in with her cousin this weekend. They’ll be here until New Years, I think, so hopefully then.”

“You said she’s got family here?” Jack continued, cleaning the steaming sticks on the espresso machine while there was a lull in the holiday coffee addicts. “In this dreary little town? Who?”

Elsa glanced toward the door only to smile and greet the young woman who shuffled in with her arms full of bags. “Hey Sabrina, how are you today?”

Sabrina set her things down with a grateful sigh before sinking into a chair and hiding her face in her arms. “Shopping is so stressful. How do people do this every year?”

Jack leaned against the counter with a grin. “Most of us get it done earlier in the year...well at least the smart ones…”

“Have you gotten any of your shopping done?” Elsa prompted immediately as she passed him a small cup with an order written on it, even though their friend hadn’t actually ordered anything at the moment.

Jack grinned before turning to start making the drink. “Nope, not yet. We got the tree up…”

Sabrina made a sound that was a mixture of a snort and a laugh, though at the moment she sounded slightly delirious and possibly over-tired. Soon enough though she had a rich cup of hot cocoa in front of her and she perked up almost immediately with a bright smile. “You guys spoil me.”

The two blue clad workers merely shrugged and then grinned as Sabrina let out a pleased sound when she took a sip of the sweet chocolatey goodness. Conversation was abandoned as people began to come in, most similarly weighted down by their shopping bags, and all looking for something hot to shoo away the chill.

“Jack!”

The man in question looked up immediately at the familiar girlish voice and grinned at his sister as she waved enthusiastically from the door where she stood bundled up next to Seraphina and her father, who was imperiously pulling - probably extremely expensive - leather gloves from his long fingers. Jack gave the three a half-wave before turning back to the onslaught of drinks that were lining up on the counter. Elsa and Jack immediately called back a farewell when Sabrina loudly told them she was leaving for now - the girl practically lived in one of the corner booths while trying to survive school.

They’d see her soon enough.

Absently Jack tracked his sister’s movement through the coffee shop as Seraphina grabbed her gloved hand in her own and led her through the crowded shop to one of the open booths, Pitch following dutifully behind them. He turned back to the drinks, he’d rather not burn himself yet again. Once was enough, thanks. Elsa had stepped away from the register to handle the simple coffee orders while Jack worked quickly at the espresso machine, steaming milk and getting shots of pure espresso ready for drinks, completing one after the other. Soon enough there was a lull and the shop was mostly empty save for a couple in one corner and then Emma, Sera and Pitch.

Immediately the two girls darted over to the counter once they’d been more or less released with a nod in the direction of the register. Elsa grinned at the girls and leaned against the counter.

“Having fun?” she prompted immediately.

“Yes!” Emma chirped excitedly, bouncing excitedly beside her much calmer friend. “We went to the park and watched them light the tree! It was really cool and then we got these chocolate covered marshmallow snowmen things on a stick!”

Seraphina, much calmer than her brunette companion, merely nodded in agreement before reaching out and taking the younger girl’s hand. “It was enjoyable. I’m glad that Emma had fun.”

“Well that’s exciting.” Elsa agreed, glancing toward to Jack as he worked on more hot chocolate for the two girls. “I bet it looks very pretty. Did you know that it’s supposed to snow?”

Emma’s eyes widened and she stared at Elsa like she’d personally delivered the best news. “It’s supposed to snow! Jack! Jack is it really?”

Jack shot Elsa a dark look before nodding. “That’s what they’re saying. Here go girls, two hot chocolates with whip cream and candy canes.”

There was a duet of thanks and the two girls carefully took their cups before retreating to where Pitch was reading something on his phone, a displeased look on his face. He looked up when the two sat down before standing and moving to order a black coffee with two sugars.

“Were they a handful?” Jack asked, absently cleaning the milk wands again, as Elsa turned to get the coffee. “I know Emma can get really worked up.”

Pitch glanced over his shoulder toward the girls then shook his head. “No, Seraphina has been keeping her busy. It would seem she’s taken it upon herself to,” Pitch paused for a moment to think and thank Elsa for the coffee that was handed over to him. “Direct, perhaps, Emma’s attention and energy while we’ve been out.”

Jack grinned and nodded. “That’s great. Thanks for taking Emma with you today. She’d have been bored here and I wouldn’t have been able to give her any real attention.”

“Sera’s taken a shine to your sister. I think she’s claiming her.” Pitch commented.

Jack snorted. “Only Sera?” He held his hands up in surrender at the dark look from the amber-eyed man. “All right, all right. So where’s Bunny, he not with you guys?”

Pitch made a small motion with his hand, mobile still encased in pale fingers, toward the door of the coffee shop. “He’s wrapped up in ribbon and poinsettias, according to his ridiculous message. The excessive use of emoticons makes it hard to decipher what he’s saying.”

Elsa burst into laughter as she shook her head. “The great Pitch Black bested by a textual smiling face.”

He scowled and muttered something though it slipped past the two as the Greek phrase wasn’t something either of them knew or could translate. However Jack knew when to change the subject and did so rather quickly. Pitch wasn’t pleasant when he reverted back to talking in Greek.

“Sera still all right with Bunny spending Christmas with you guys?” he asked, crossing his arms on the chilly slate countertop.

Pitch made a thoughtful sound and nodded in consideration. “She’s not shown any displeasure and is rather fond of Aster.” He glanced toward the two girls were Emma was explaining something to the dark haired girl with elaborate hand motions. “Seraphina understands that Aster and I have a relationship though this is will be the first Christmas that we’ve attempted to spend it together since beginning this, partnership.”

Elsa smiled and nodded encouragingly. “Sera wouldn’t stay quiet for too long if she wasn’t happy. And it’s not like you guys were friends before and all. Helps that she already knew him. Don’t worry about it too much Pitch.”

Pitch nodded absently before glancing at his phone when it vibrated in his hand before being called away by a rather prim sounding Seraphina, who was staring across at her father as if wondering what he could be possibly doing so far away from the clearly fascinating tale Emma was telling her. The man in question rolled his eyes and excused himself before crossing the shop in a few strides of long legs before sitting down in the booth to be more or less told the same thing that apparently Emma had been going on about.

Elsa and Jack shared a look and giggled between themselves, ducking down behind the espresso machine when Pitch shot a look in their direction. They giggled like school children for a few minutes more then straightened themselves out, attempting to smother the giggles long enough to get something productive done.

“So what’s Anna doing for Christmas this year?” Jack asked as he checked on the espresso beans.

Elsa hummed. “Well she and Kristoff were talking about going to see his family this year so I think that’s the plan once she gets off work for the week. Right now she’s just trying to survive retail.”

Jack winced and nodded. “Don’t envy her that job.”

Elsa shook her head in agreement before turning a bright smile toward the man who’d come in the door. “Welcome sir, what can we get started for you today?”

Jack turned back to cleaning the machines and tools of the trade while Elsa handled the simple order of coffee with room for cream. The white haired man checked the ice before pulling the small sliding door closed over it. Only a small number of people had actually ordered anything cold the whole day so he wasn’t worried about trying to fill it again. Elsa turned toward Jack once the customer was taken care of and offered a small smile.

“So, Mr. Jack Frost, is it gonna snow this year?” she prompted with a tilt of her head, mimicking the motion Jack had given her earlier that morning. “Or are we just going to get a lot of ice and a miserable freeze this year?”

Jack pursed his lips and glanced away before sighing. “Maybe it’ll snow.”

Elsa nodded. “That’d be nice, certainly. Though if it does get a bit freezey...think it’ll hold off until Merida is here and thus making her unable to leave?”

Jack couldn’t help but laugh at the rather lecherous and hopeful tone in Elsa’s voice. “You’re terrible.”

She giggled and turned away to check on the pastries and gift shop shelves. Jack leaned against the back of the prep station and stared thoughtfully toward the window where people were passing, bundled up and snuggled close to each other. Movement in the shop drew his attention away toward the trio standing and bundling up again.

“Leaving?” Jack asked immediately, coming from behind the counter to wrap his sister in a tight hug, making her giggle in surprise.

Sera nodded as she buttoned up her white peacoat over her wool sweater dress and thick stockings, Jack always thought the girl dressed way too mature for her age but at least she didn’t run around in skimpy clothes. She flicked long raven curls over her shoulder before pulling on a white slouch knit hat and then turning to see if Emma needed any help but Jack was already bundling his sister up. “We’re going to the bookstore.” she explained.

Jack nodded, tugging Emma’s panda hand down over her hair. “Sounds like an adventure. Say hi to Mr. Morris then and don’t let the books hit you as they fly around.”

Emma giggled. “Jack, the books don’t actually fly around!”

Jack faked a look of shock and put his hand over his heart. “I’ve been lied to all this time!”

That got a giggle out of the girls and a rather exasperated look from Pitch as he stood and shoved his hands in the pockets of his long coat. Jack fussed a moment longer over his sister, taking in her flushed pink cheeks and then nodded before sending them on their way. Pitch ushered the girls to the door and then held it open as they stepped out onto the sidewalk and immediately the two girls tucked close to each other from the sudden rush of chilly air that greeted them. They could hear the girlish giggles from inside as Pitch began herding them down the sidewalk, pausing to allow Emma a wave through the decorated window toward her brother which he returned, then they disappeared out of sight.

Elsa was watching him when he came back behind the counter and he lifted a brow curiously. “What?”

She gave him a rather smug smile. “Snow this year...you’re too happy.”

Jack rolled his eyes and turned away to busy himself with something he’d already done. Maybe they would get snow this year...maybe.


	2. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this won’t be completed before Christmas unless I really get inspired and…well if they leave me alone. That’s sort of disappointing or rather I’m disappointed in myself. Fluff and stuff I was hoping to at least get further than this. I’m terrible at deadlines~

The coffee shop was quiet, which Jack found unsettling. This close to Christmas -- the place should have been packed. But it had gotten colder and at the moment only the brave ones were out on the streets. Emma was quietly humming along with the soft holiday music that pumped out of the hidden speakers in the corners of the room while she sat at one of the counter stools, sipping hot chocolate and scribbled things on a piece of paper. She’d been dropped off earlier by Pitch as the older man had gone to work. Thankfully school was already out for the Winter Break. Jack made his way over to his sister and peered down at what she was writing.

“What’cha doing kiddo?” he prompted.

Emma glanced up for a moment and then shrugged as she went back to writing. “Making a list of stuff to get for my friends.”

“Christmas presents?” Jack asked, squinting at the messy writing.

The brunette made a small sound of agreement then nodded before turning to take another sip of the delicious drink beside her. “Where is Elsa? You two always work together!”

Jack blinked for a moment then glanced at the clock in thought. “Well, she went to get her girlfriend from the airport so they should be on their way back to town…if not…in town?”

“Is she bringing her here?” Emma asked immediately, carefully getting to her knees on the stool and leaning over the counter curiously. “Tell them to come see us here Jack! I want to meet her girlfriend!”

“Well aren’t you in luck then, because she happens to be here now.”

The siblings immediately glanced over toward the door where Elsa’s voice had come from. And low and behold there she was in all her ice blue glory, beaming radiantly on the arm of a darkly dressed woman with a mess of bright red curls. Jack watched for a moment as the two women made their way toward them but his attention was immediately pulled to the tall man that seemed to suddenly appear behind the two. Who was he and where had this man been all of Jack’s life?

“Jack, Emma, I want you to meet Merida my girlfriend and her cousin Hiccup.” Elsa gushed as she motioned toward the two respectively.

Merida grinned brightly as she offered a small wave of her hand before greeting them in a heavy Scottish accent. “Hallo, I’ve heard a lot about ya.”

“Don’t always believe what Elsa says.” Jack answered automatically, ignoring the blonde’s indignant huff before smiling and nodding in greeting regardless. “She’s known for being dramatic.”

“Nu-uh!” Emma protested immediately. “Anna is the dramatic sister, Elsa is nice.”

Elsa beamed. “I knew there was a reason that Emma was my favorite Overland-Frost sibling.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “She only says that because you spoil her when she’s here.”

Elsa ignored him more or less, giving nothing more than a dismissive imperial wave of her hand in his direction before she immediately tugged Merida closer to Emma and began to discuss the plans during the visit, leaving Hiccup looking around quietly.

“Jack,” Jack suddenly introduced himself to the brunet across the counter when green eyes landed on him. “I’m Jack and that’s my sister Emma.”

Hiccup stepped up and shook the offered hand. “Hiccup, and yeah Merida’s my cousin…and please don’t ask about the name.”

Jack shrugged. “Can’t say shit, I’m literally named Jack Frost.”

“Shouldn’t say shit.” Emma offered from where she was apparently coloring now.

Hiccup laughed a bit when Jack rolled his eyes before glancing over at his cousin who was speaking rapidly and making the most ridiculous hand motions, and Hiccup would know as an avid master of using hands when talking. Elsa had been the last person Hiccup expected to pick them up, he hadn’t heard much about the blonde except that she was some sort of goddess…or something. He just chalked that up to his cousin’s infatuation.

“So, Elsa mentioned you two have family here?” Jack prompted as he began to tidy things up to keep his hands busy. “It’s hard to get information out of her unless it’s about how wonderful and funny Merida is.”

“Oh so that’s mutual. Merida goes on about how amazing and magical Elsa is but didn’t tell me anything that would actually give me any idea of the woman.” Hiccup stated, shoving his hands into his pockets. “But yeah, my parents are here. Stoick and Valka.”

Jack stopped mid-wipe of the counter before slowly lifting his head to look at Hiccup. “You serious? Your parents are Valka and Stoick?”

“Yeah?” Hiccup glanced hesitantly toward Jack then over to Elsa and Merida before back to Jack as if he wasn’t sure how to handle whatever was about to happen. “Is that a problem?”

“Mr. Stoick is the best.” Emma pipped up suddenly.

Silence fell over the four adults and they all stared at Emma with varying looks of surprise and amusement. Merida seemed the most skeptical as she stared down at the child next to her. Had she heard that right?

Emma looked at her brother then to Hiccup then back to Jack and giggled. “Now we know who Val always talks about!”

Hiccup groaned. “Please tell me she doesn’t.”

“She does.” Jack stated unapologetically.

Elsa gave a smug grin over Emma’s head at Hiccup. “In fact, your mother goes on about you to Jack all the time. Keeps telling him that her son in a ‘nice young man’ and that the two of you would ‘get along so well’.” She used air quotes and everything as she spoke.

Immediately Hiccup’s cheeks turned a rather endearing shade of pink before he hid his face behind his hand and made a pained sound while Merida burst into hysterical laughter.

“That’s great!” Merida said through her laughter as she leaned heavily on the counter for support. “Jackie boy here mus’ be tha charmin’ boy.”

It was Jack’s turn to look embarrassed. “She said that?”

Merida was nodding by now, having stopped laughing but she panted lightly, holding her side with one hand. “Oh aye, all the taime.”

The boys were saved from saying anything by the chime of the bell over the door and Jack automatically greeted whomever had stepped in while fighting down the very obvious flush of embarrassment over pale skin. Hiccup hastily moved out of the way and turned instead to fuss at Merida about telling people too much information while Elsa giggled. Jack straightened out his apron and grabbed a cup as the couple approached the counter to place their orders then ring up the total.

“Jack we’ll see you later!” Elsa called from the door, where she was standing with Merida and Hiccup, waving toward her coworker.

Jack spared her a glanced and offered a half-hearted wave of acknowledgment before turning back to the lattes at hand. Emma sat watching him, no longer interested in coloring, waiting for her brother to finish. She knew that it was important for Jack to work so she knew better than to bug him while there was a customer. The couple gossiped to Jack while he added whip cream before carefully putting the lids on the cardboard cups and passing them over.

“Have a merry Christmas.” he called when they headed to the door, tucked close to each other to ward off the chill, drinks in hand.

There were several moments of silence while Jack cleaned the frothing wands again before straightening up habitually, absently aware of his sister’s gaze on him. Finally, he gave in and turned to look at the girl curiously.

“Something on your mind?” he asked, leaning on the counter in front of the girl.

Emma made a small curious noise. “We’ll see Hiccup more than Elsa will, won’t we?”

Jack blinked before frowning slightly. “Yeah? Technically we will I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe? Who knows. She may just stay with Merida the whole time the two are visiting. But we’ll see them enough I imagine they’re staying with Hiccup’s parents…”

“That means they’ll be next door!” Emma said suddenly, excitement shining on her face. “We’re going over there this year right? Cause Mama Val already said we had to come and she would kidnap you if you tried to be…anti-people this holiday.”

The white haired man opened and closed his mouth several times, torn between denying everything and giving in. Sometimes it was just easier to give in and not argue with Emma. The girl was stubborn as her brother when she wanted to be. Eventually though, he just sighed and shrugged halfheartedly.

“We might. Don’t know yet.” Jack muttered. “But Valka makes good on her threats usually so…it might be safer to just give in and give the woman what she wants.”

“She was already mad that you avoided for Thanksgiving.” Emma prompted, leaning on her elbows slightly as she stared down at her picture with a coloring pencil in hand. “She’s still not gonna let that go is she?”

Jack groaned and let his head hit the counter. “No, I forgot about that…Gods now we have to go or she’ll break down our door and have the Christmas party at our house.”

Emma giggled. “I think she’ll just tear down the fence in the backyard so it’s a super big yard!”

Jack sighed against the cool slate, staying slouched over for a long moment before slowly straightening up and rubbing the back of his neck habitually. Gods he wasn’t looking forward to dealing with a potentially angry Valka if he tried to ditch the Christmas party. Emma gave him a rather sympathetic look before glancing at her empty cup of cocoa. Jack waited roughly ten seconds and predictably those bright honey-brown eyes turned toward him in a childish plea for more.

“Yeah, yeah all right brat.” Jack muttered, ruffling her hair with a fond smile before taking the cup and stepping away to make more hot cocoa.

He hummed along with the song as he steamed the milk, watching the thermometer carefully and stopped it when it reached 140, then added the mocha syrup and the white mocha and stirred them together. Emma was rather addicted to the white mocha so Jack spoiled his sister…so what? One circle of whip cream and a candy cane later and the mug was placed carefully in front of the girl. She beamed at him and took a sip immediately, giggling when she got some whip cream on her nose.

The coffee shop was slow, depressingly slow in fact and Jack had already cleaned the shop and the actual machines already. He turned his attention back to his sister before glancing up when the bell chimed and sluggishly he stood to see who had actually been out in the near freezing weather.

“Hey Sabrina.” he greeted automatically as the young woman scurried away from the door into the much warmer part of the shop. “Isn’t it too cold for you to be out?”

She laughed a bit as she tugged her gloves off and tucked them into her coat pocket while she approached the counter. “Yeah, it’s too cold but the need for something sweet was worth. Large cocoa please. I’m surprised how slow it is.” Sabrina glanced around curiously before looking over to Emma and waving at the girl with a smile. “I thought for sure this place would be packed to the walls.”

Jack shrugged. “Something like that but I guess it’s too cold for most people.” The white haired man turned and started making the drink for his friend.

Sabrina turned a curious gaze toward Jack as she watched him warm the milk. “And is it gonna stay this cold all year?”

Jack stilled in his movements, sparing a glance over at Emma who stared at him hopefully, then offered a small one-shouldered shrug. “Maybe? Who knows…looks like it though. Snow I’m thinking.”

Sabrina giggled and burrowed her cold nose into the lush scarf around her neck. “It’ll be nice to have snow this year instead of ice.” She rubbed her hands together and let out a content sigh as she began to more or less thaw from the daring trip she’d made. “I don’t know how you are functioning Jack. You’re always so cold that you wear a hoodie, even in the summer!”

“Guess I don’t really feel it.” Jack said with a laugh as he put the drink down, hesitating on reaching for a lid. “You staying to drink it or are you heading out again?”

The dark haired young woman made a disgusted and offended noise. “No way, I’m going back out there. Not yet. I just started getting feeling in my fingers again. I’ll sit with Ems and see what she’s up to.” Sabrina took her drink carefully, a grateful sigh coming from her as she wrapped her hands around the warm cup, then scurried over to claim a seat next to Emma. “It’s nice and warm in here, I’m not leaving for at least an hour.”

Jack laughed and shook his head in amusement as he cleaned up. “Take your time. We don’t close for a while yet and as you can see, we’ve been pretty dead all day.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Sabrina quipped before she was pulled into a conversation with an eager Emma and the two girls quickly were engrossed in what sounded like Christmas plans.

The bell chimed again and Jack looked up surprised before grinning at the familiar men approaching him, the taller of the two all but whining.

“But John!”

John shook his head firmly, a scowl set in place. “No Sherlock, you’re not going back out until you’ve eaten something and warmed up.”

Sherlock made an irritated sound as he was herded up to the counter. “This is tedious.”

“I’ll show you tedious.” John stated darkly before turning to look at Jack. “The usual Jack.”

Jack couldn’t help but burst out laughing when John reached behind him and clamped onto Sherlock as the tall dark haired man was trying to sneak away quietly. He shook his head and turned to get the orders ready. Those two…so predictable.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends. Yes I’ve been gone for a very long time and I apologize but I’m hoping that I’m back now so…yay? Let’s see what we get shall we? I have no idea where I was going with this story but I’m just gonna wing it!

 

Jack hummed along with Merry Christmas Darling as it piped in through the speakers of the coffee shop. It was one of his favorite songs though he had no idea why…currently it was some sort of cover by a soft voiced young woman. It made him smile and made the day easier. Honestly, Jack loved Christmas music well except for that one song. The thought made him scowl at the espresso machine.

“What did the coffee do to you?” a voice suddenly asked, startling Jack into dropping the cup in his hand. “Oops, sorry thought your heard the bell.”

Jack’s bright eyes darted toward the now familiar face peering at him over the counter. “Hiccup, no sorry I didn’t.”

Hiccup nodded and motioned to the espresso machine. “So what did it do to piss you off?”

“What?” Jack frowned, and eyed the espresso machine suspiciously. “Nothing yet. But I was thinking how much I hate The Christmas Song.”

“You hate Christmas music? Kinda hard to get away from it during the holidays…” Hiccup trailed off with a frown.

Jack shook his head. “No, I love Christmas music but not The Christmas Song. Just the one song. Well there are a few others that I don’t like but that’s the worst offender.”

Hiccup turned an amused smile toward the smaller male. “Really? Jack Frost hates The Christmas Song, good to know. Does that mean no nose nipping?”

If looks could kill then Hiccup would have died several times over and instead, Jack settled for throwing a stack of plastic lids at the other male. Hiccup burst into a loud warm laugh that shot something through Jack causing his stomach to swim funny and his heart to flip-flop. The hell was wrong with him? Still Jack couldn’t help but smile and lean on the cold countertop.

“What’cha need Hiccup?” he asked, ever present small grin on his face.

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his face with a large hand. “Coffee like the Death Star.” he muttered, not catching the thoughtful look on his companion’s face.

“Right, can do. Sitting in or to go?” Jack asked as he stepped away from the till to start getting coffee.

“I might stick around for a while. You’re really empty today, figure you could use the company.” Hiccup stated, glancing around the cozy shop curiously. “Why are you so empty?”

“I have no heart.” Jack answered without missing a beat as he got the largest in house mug they had from under the counter. “Thus I am empty inside.”

It got a snort of amusement from Hiccup as the auburn haired young man turned his attention back to Jack, a wiggling halfway under a counter Jack, and watched for a long moment. “Okay sure but why is the store empty? Aren’t these places usually packed with people at all times?”

Jack hummed a moment as he popped back up and turned away to the coffee carafe. “Well one, we aren’t in New York so there’s that. And two, people are still working. But after this week it’ll pick up and Elsa will have to come back to help me. So prepare your cousin, I know the two are glued together.”

“I shall warn her indeed.” Hiccup stated as he moved around the edge of the counter to sit on one of the stools lining the bartop. He propped his elbows up on the chilly stone top and watched Jack work for a moment. “So is this what you do? You work coffee all day?”

The head of white hair nodded, bobbing slightly, and Jack grinned before his eyes darted toward Hiccup. “Oh yeah. It’s the point of my entire existence. This little coffee shop is what gets me up in the morning. I’d be completely dead inside without it.” He set the massive mug in front of Hiccup who stared at it for a long moment. “One Death Star coffee. Gigantic, on the Dark Side, and strong enough to destroy a planet.”

Hiccup’s mouth did a funny little thing like he was trying not to laugh, and it wasn’t working well in his favor as he stared at the soup bowl sized cup. “You weren’t kidding when you said can do.” He picked it up and took a careful sip of the hot liquid before making a low and near obscene, if you asked Jack, sound. “You are now official my favorite person in this town.”

“Was that ever in doubt?” Jack asked with a teasing grin.

Hiccup hummed a thoughtful sound as he took another big drink from the mug in hand. “Well you know family obligations and stuff. But their coffee is crap, so you’ve risen above them.”

“Good to know.”

The green-eyed man nodded while he set the mug back down. “Well yes.”

The conversation dropped as a large group of people, Jack didn’t recognize them and immediately dubbed them as holiday tourists, came in with shopping bags and loud conversations that they luckily lowered to a more appropriate volume. The people shuffled into a messy line and Jack jumped to work, writing orders down and ringing them quickly, getting some things going due to numerous steps. Luckily, they were people who happened to be understanding and completely chill, okay with waiting a bit while he did orders two at a time as he was only one man running the shop at the moment. Jack decided he liked these tourists.

He moved quickly and soon everyone got their drinks and pastries then scooted a few tables together with the promise they’d put them back and sat around to chat amongst each other. They were young adults, older than him, and seemed to be pretty nice. Jack didn’t care, they’d given him something to focus on while Hiccup, for one reason or another, watched him as he moved through the work space behind the counter. He didn’t know what Hiccup was looking for but he seemed to find…something that he liked watching. Either that or he was trying to figure out what was wrong with Jack, the white-haired male was prone to making weird faces as he worked, Elsa pointed it out often. Apparently, it was her favorite thing about working with Jack.

The group of tourists cleaned up and dropped off plates and mugs and put the tables back before bundling up, grabbing their packages and called a fond farewell to the barista before heading out the door. Jack waved and told them to come back and visit anytime before turning to fill up Hiccup’s cup.

“See now you’re just being a kiss-ass.” Hiccup said with a small grin.

Jack flashed a smirk. “Nah, I’d insist on dinner first.”

It had the desired outcome, Hiccup let out another loud genuine laugh. He clutched his sides and Jack had to slide the mug back to keep it from behind knocked over as Hiccup leaned over the counter. It took several moments of loud laughter before Hiccup let out a shaky breath and set his forehead against the cold slate countertop.

“I needed that, but it hurt.” Hiccup muttered.

Jack grinned. “Always happy to provide a service. Well many services but we can go into that later. Not now, need to keep you alive and stuff.”

Hiccup chuckled a bit and nodded even though he kept his forehead on the counter top. “Sounds like a good plan. I like that plan a lot.”

“Yeah…me too.” Jack agreed, a softer smile on his face while the other man wasn’t looking.

 

xXx

 

“Come on kiddo, into bed.” Jack urged as he came into Emma’s bedroom, pausing for a moment to lean against the doorframe.

Emma looked up from where she was on the floor writing something. “Just five more minutes. I gotta finish my letter to Santa.”

Jack stared for a moment before nodding. “All right fine five more minutes. But hurry up and no asking for a unicorn this year.” He grinned at her as she made a sound of protest when he stepped out of the room.

The younger sibling hurried over to the door and peered into the hall where Jack was unloading the washer and moving the clothes into the dryer. She watched him for a moment before turning and disappearing back into the bedroom when Jack straightened up and sighed. She grabbed her letter and added a few more lines to her letter to Santa before signing it off and folding it carefully. Emma frowned in concentration as she eased her letter into a red envelope and sealed it with a star sticker. She flipped it over and addressed it then jumped into bed.

“Okay Jack! I’m ready!” she called.

“I hear ya.” he called back, making his way back down the hall after turning on the dryer. He glanced into the bedroom to make sure that she was in bed and grinned as he crossed the room to hover near her bed. “Monster check?”

Emma nodded, clutching a stuffed Tyrannosaurus Rex in her arms. “Monster check.”

Jack nodded and peered under the bed first, moving her boxes around. “No monsters here. Where next?”

“Closet.” she whispered.

“Closet it is.” Jack pushed himself up and stepped over to the closet, opening the door wide and stepping into the room. “No monsters.”

Emma glanced around the room before nodding toward her costume box. “The treasure chest.”

He smiled and made his way over and opened the treasure chest to start moving through various costumes in the box. “Empty except for a lot of sequins. Does Seraphina know about all this?”

“Jack!” Emma squeaked, her eyes wide. “Don’t tell her! Promise me you won’t tell her about monster checks! Or my treasure box!”

Jack nodded slightly. “Your secret is safe with me. That why you never let her come over?”

Emma looked away, her cheeks dusted with a soft pink blush. Jack frowned and crossed the room to sit on the edge of her bed and waited. That was the way they did things. The Overland-Frost siblings always sat and waited for each other to talk, to reach out, to ask or to just take comfort.

“Sera’s so cool and mature. Her room is so grown-up and I don’t want her to stop being my friend because I’m not.” Emma confessed after a moment of silence, risking a glance toward her brother worriedly.

Jack smiled and shook his head. “She’s not your friend because you’re cool or anything like that. Cause you’re not cool, you’re a dork.” He laughed at the dirty look she shot him. “She’s your friend because you’re Emma. And maybe Sera needs someone that’s a kid to be her friend.”

“But she’s a kid too.” Emma murmured, confused as she tightened her grip on the Rex in her arms.

“You know M&M, sometimes I think Sera forgets how to be a kid.” Jack said as he stood up and urged his sister to lay back against the pillows. “She’s very grown-up yeah and I think that you help her remember that it’s okay to have fun.”

Honey-brown eyes followed Jack’s movements as he built an army of the numerous stuffed animals that lived on her bed. “I can help her be a kid. I wanna show her Christmas magic and kid stuff.” A large yawn cut her off and she snuggled back into the pillows. “Wanna build a snowman with Seraphina.”

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead as he brought the blankets up to tuck them in around her. “You’ve been spending too much time with Anna.”

“Nu-uh.” she mumbled, eyes drooping with sleep. “I miss the contest.”

“The contest…” Jack paused in his arranging of the various stuffed animals. “The snowman building contest they used to have a few years ago?”

Emma yawned and nodded. “Yeah, we had fun didn’t we?”

Jack settled back, sitting beside her again. “We sure did kiddo.” He glanced around the room and noted the red envelope. “You want me to send that off tomorrow?”

The little girl shook her head slightly. “No, I’ll give it to Uncle North.”

“Why?” Jack asked with a frown.

“Cause everyone knows fake Santas talk to the real Santa.” she mumbled, sleeping coming to claim her quickly.

Jack kissed her forehead again and after one last check, paused to flip the little light on her desk on, pausing to stare at the letter as he trailed his fingers along the edge of the red paper. He shook himself from his thoughts and left the room after twisting her music box to play softly and keep the monsters away. His sister missed the snowman competition…Jack had forgotten about it to be honest. And it brought back a lot of memories he’d rather keep buried. But it brought the question, what other things did she miss that she never told him about?


End file.
